evolutionsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Team
E.c.01 Group EC.01: Game Concepts � The members of this team will day and night breed out new, exciting ideas for the game. They will research on the forum to find out, what our growing fan community wants, too. � Members: aarondean13 agentandy/Andy Hetherington Alaska Austin F. Bryan Kline BZFLATER Dadltondmd Delurkish Edward Peterson Falthron Gridalien icantguessthis Kaishou Koiboi59 nate0520 ParadoxJuice Poisson Sven Littkowski Teegan E.c.02 Group EC.02: Organization of Groups Members have the duty to organize the co-operation between each other group. � Members: Anson nate0520 ParadoxJuice Patrick Reade Sven Littkowski Thomas E.c.03 Group EC.03: Game Mechanics These tough guys develop the game's intelligence, called Game Mechanics. Members: Anson Dorian Corbett Fabian Kaishou E.c.04 Groups EC.04.A01 - EC.04.C12: Editors (see section C) The different sub teams of this group are working on all those little crazy amazing editors, which you later use in the game so much! Members: � Anson Patrick Reade � Kaishou E.c.05 Group EC.05: Graphics Engine Evolutions! Here is a sample of what this graphic engine is capable of: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCQgSBne0jg Members: � E.c.06 Group EC.06.A: Real Physics, Group EC.06.B: Game Physics This team looks around in the real nature and tries to adapt realistic physics within the game. This team signs responsible for how your organisms move around, the fruits you see falling down in the game, for planetary orbits, and for the entire evolution of star fields. Members: Dorian Corbett Simon E.c.07 Group EC.07.A: Real Life, Group EC.06.B: Game Life This team will look around at nature and see what thousands of kinds of extremeties and other body parts animals got. Their goal is to adapt real life body parts into the game, and to work out, how. The 3D artists of this team will develop then the 3D models for all the parts! Members: Anson Dadltondmd Darkov Dorian Corbett Jem koiboi59 Poisson Teegan E.c.08 Group EC.08: GUI (Graphical User Interface), Organism/Item Controls Members of this team will develop the graphical user interface of the game and also figure out what the best way is to have a unified, standardized control system for the organisms in the game, serving all possible stages. Members: Alaska Anson Darkov Falthron Michael Patrick Reade Kaishou E.c.09 Group EC.09: File Formats, Compressions and Speed Factors If you join this team, you will be one of the developers for all our file formats. You also will think about how to keep the size of the files small, and how to maintain a good game speed. Members: � E.c.10 Group EC.10: Video Animations, Trailers, Graphics � This is the right group for 3D and video artists! If you know how to create wicked animations and exciting trailers, then you're totally right here! Members: � Alaska Cyana Michael Kaishou E.c.11 Group EC.11: Communications, Promotions and Marketing It is a nice task to make sure that everyone will know about this game! That means, the members of this team will post in many forums, they will communicate with PC and gaming magazines, they will keep Internet communities up to date, and such. Members: aarondean13 Darkov Honixen Joe Shmooman Kaishou E.c.12 Group EC.12: Website Developments This team will be assigned to create and recreate the Evolutions! Website. You will add latest technologies and stunning features to our website, and provide a solid, functioning platforms for one of the greatest revolutionary games of all times! Knowledge of PHP and MySQL, Flash (effects and streaming broadcast) and HTM, CSS and JavaScript are required, all together or parts of that list. Members: Honixen Patrick Reade Simon E.c.13 Group EC13: Sound development This team will create the games music and sound effects. icantguessthis F Alphabetical Developers List � aarondean13 -Concepts -Marketing Alaska -Concepts -GUI -Marketing Anson -Organization of Groups -Game Mechanics -Editors -Game Life -Controls Austin F. -Game Concepts Brian Kline -Game Concepts BZFLATER -Game Concepts Cyana -2D Graphics Dadltondmd -Game Concepts -Real Life -Game Life Darkov -GUI -Marketing -Concepts -Real Life Delurkish -Game Concepts Dorian Corbett -Game Mechanics -Game Physics -Game Life Edward Peterson -Game Concepts Gridalien -Game Concepts Honixen -Website Developments -Communications, Promotions, Marketing icantguessthis -Game Concepts -Sound Development Joe -Marketing Fabian -Game Mechanics Falthron -GUI (Graphical User Interface), Organism/Items Controls -Game Concepts Jem -Game Life Kaishou -Concepts -Editors -Communications, Promotions and Marketing -Video Animations, Trailers, Graphics -Game Mechanics -GUI (Graphical User Interface), Organism/Item Controls koiboi59 -Concepts -Game Life Michael -Trailers -GUI nate0520 -Concepts -Organization ParadoxJuice -Organization of Groups -Game Concepts Patrick Reade -Website Developments -Organization of Groups -Editors -GUI Poisson -Concepts -Game Life Shmooman -Marketing Simon -Website Development -Physics Sven Littkowski -Organization of Groups -Game Concepts Teegan -Game Concepts -Real Life Thomas -Organization